L'entre deux
by Feuvert
Summary: Quand la jeune Hayley Petterwell se retrouve prise dans un monde magique qui a un peu changé...


Lectrice de longue haleine, je sais combien lire des débuts d'histoires inachevées peut-être frustrant ! Mais soyez un peu indulgents, c'est ma première fic et donc plus un essai pour voir ce que ça peut donner et ce que vous pouvez en dire !

Désolée si le style est un peu lourd, ou si je verse malencontreusement dans le Mary-Sue (ou prévenez moi :)

Alors voilà !

L'histoire est de moi, mais je puise mon inspiration dans les récits de J.K. Rowling (merci à elle !)

Bon début de lecture !

.

.

.

* * *

Hayley ouvrit les yeux. Il devait être autour de minuit ; les lampadaires dans la rue étaient éteints. Il n'y avait pas un bruit ce qui était étrange pour elle qui vivait dans un quartier d'habitude si animé. C'était toujours la même chose. Chaque nuit depuis un mois, quand minuit approchait, Hayley se réveillait et le monde autour d'elle semblait s'être arrêté.

.

Il se passait vraiment des choses étranges ces derniers temps. Quand elle en avait voulu à sa cousine Léna de s'être moquée d'elle, elle avait disparu pendant trois jours avant d'être retrouvée coincée dans l'armoire du premier étage, sans que personne ne sache comment cela avait bien pu arriver. On prit la chose pour un cache-cache qui avait mal tourné. Mais Hayley ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir coupable, sans savoir pourquoi.

.

Quelques jours plus tard, alors qu'elle s'obstinait à ne pas manger la viande que son père lui avait préparé, celle-ci c'était soudainement transformée en chou à la crème. Les mêmes que ceux de la boulangerie du coin qu'elle aimait tant. Par chance, son père qui était dans la cuisine, n'avait rien vu. N'importe qui aurait été terrifié à la vue d'événements aussi inexplicables. Mais Hayley n'était pas comme ça.

.

Elle était passionnée de lecture et le dernier livre qu'elle avait lu était Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers. Aussi, comme beaucoup de petites filles de 11 ans, elle considérait comme possible la venue d'éventuels pouvoirs magiques encore non déclarés et était persuadée qu'une fois venu le temps de rentrer au collège, elle recevrait sa lettre de Poudlard.

.

En réalité, Hayley se réfugiait un peu dans ses lectures. Elle n'avait jamais été une fille très aimée. Les autres la trouvaient bizarre. Il était vrai qu'elle pouvait passer des récréations entières debout sur un banc à regarder le ciel, immobile. Et elle adorait ça, elle avait l'impression de se fondre au mouvement des oiseaux ainsi. Les autres avaient eu tôt fait, lassés par des moqueries qui ne l'atteignaient pas, de l'ignorer complètement. Son père quand à lui, ancien sportif professionnel ne supportait pas l'idée d'avoir une fille aussi étrange et se contentait donc d'avoir le moins d'échange possible avec elle. Hayley devait tout faire seule et était donc devenue beaucoup plus indépendante que les enfants avec qui elle était à l'école. Elle n'avait jamais connu sa mère qui était morte peu après sa naissance.

.

Elle se sentait donc seule et la lecture était pour elle un moyen de s'évader vers d'autres mondes, puisque celui-ci ne semblait pas vouloir d'elle. Aussi, quand elle avait découvert ce qui se passait autour d'elle, elle avait d'abord pris tout ça pour le fruit de son imagination florissante. Mais après avoir vu surgir un arbre au beau milieu du parc en face de chez elle, alors qu'elle se disait justement qu'il était trop vide, elle n'eut plus de doute. Elle était une sorcière.

.

Elle était donc dans sa chambre, ce soir là. Les yeux grands ouverts. Quelque chose n'allait pas et pour une fois, elle savait qu'elle n'en était pas la cause. Elle se leva et regarda dehors. Sa fenêtre donnait sur le parc et l'arbre qu'elle avait fait apparaître plus tôt scintillait étrangement. Il n'y avait pas un chat, mais l'arbre semblait lui murmurer de venir. Cela n'avait pas de sens. Même dans Harry Potter, les arbres ne parlaient pas !

.

Elle savait que si elle sortait la nuit de chez elle, son père la prendrait définitivement pour une folle et la placerait dans une de ces maisons spécialisées pour jeunes à difficultés. Elle retourna donc se coucher et s'endormit. Elle fit un drôle de rêve. Elle se voyait vêtue d'une grande robe bleue, qui lui faisait penser à celles de sa grande tante Magalie. Elle était en train d'ouvrir la fenêtre de sa chambre derière laquelle l'attendait un tapis volant, sur lequel elle sautait avant de se retrouver transporté dans une forêt tropicale où se trouvait une drôle de lumière. Elle s'approchait avant de tomber nez à nez avec.. Son réveil !

.

Elle était donc de nouveau réveillée et le temps ne semblait toujours pas décidé à reprendre son cours. Il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'un bruit. Elle retourna donc à sa fenêtre, où elle decouvrit non pas un tapis volant mais que l'arbre scintillait toujours.

.

Elle n'y tenait plus. Doucement, très doucement. Elle sortit de chez elle. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait, un poids semblait se délier sur ses épaules. Elle se sentait confiante et arriva vite devant l'arbre. C'était magique. Le scintillement venait en fait une infinité de minuscules oiseaux dorés qui voletaient dans la nuit. Ils l'observaient et avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire le moindre geste, se jetèrent sur elle. Elle en perdit conscience.

.

.

Lorsqu'elle se reveilla, elle mit du temps à se persuader qu'elle ne révait pas. Le décor avait changé. Elle se trouvait à présent pièce éclatante de lumière, presque transparente, bien qu'il n'y ait aucune fenêtre. On lui avait enlevé ses vêtements et elle portait à présent une longue robe de tissu vaporeux, bleu nuit, comme dans son rêve. Un homme au regard chaleureux se tenait devant elle. Il devait avoir la cinquantaine et était de ces personnes qui veillissent bien, s'embellissant avec l'âge.

.

- Ah ! Tu es donc enfin réveillée ! Je te souhaite la bienvenue à Cliffwood Hayley !

.

Cliffwood ? Ce nom ne lui disait rien. Elle était encore engourdie, mais elle savait que sa présence ici n'avait rien de naturel, et elle n'avait jamais rien lu de tel non plus.

.

- Je ne comprends pas... Commença-t'elle

.

- Je me doute ! Mon nom est Piotr Jekev, et je suis le directeur de cet endroit. Tu as surement remarqué des phénomènes étranges au cours de toi ces derniers mois, ou peut-être même depuis quelques années lorsque tu étais contrariée ou que tu ressentais des émotions assez fortes ?Comme faire sortir un arbre du beau milieu de nulle part ?

.

- Oui, mais je sais déjà ce que je suis vous savez. Vous allez maintenant me dire que je suis une sorcière, faire un petit sort pour me le prouver et m'emmener à Poudlard de suite, je me trompe ?

.

- Aha ! Je dois dire que le fait que tu aies lu Harry Potter va faciliter beaucoup les choses. Mais je dois te le dire tout de suite, Poudlard n'existe plus depuis des siècles. Ceci dit, tu n'as pas tort. Cliffwood est une école pour les jeunes sorciers, oui. Et c'est ici que tu vas passer les sept prochaines années.

.

- Alors Poudlard n'existe pas, mais tout se passe comme dans le livre là !

.

- En effet, l'histoire d'Harry Potter a justement été inventée et diffusée dans le monde moldu pour faciliter l'acceptation de leurs pouvoirs aux enfants comme toi. Avant cela, il fallait parfois des années pour que les jeunes se persuadent que ce qu'ils vivaient était la réalité. Ceci dit, à présent avoir des Fred et George Weasley à chaque coin de couloir n'est pas de tout repos non plus ! Ajouta-t'il en riant.

.

- Je ne suis pas sûre de vous suivre. Dans un livre, tout parait très simple, mais en réalité : comment peut-on réussir à gérer tout ça ? L'Etat et les gens doivent bien se rendre compte que des enfants disparaissent !

.

- Tu as encore une fois raison malheureusement.

.

- Seulement, la population moldue a tellement gonflé au cours du siècle dernier, que cacher notre existence est maintenant un jeu d'enfant. Et un _oubliette _placé peut toujours sortir de l'embarras si quelqu'un appercevait quelque chose. Tu sais, ceux qui se doutent de quelque chose le gardent pour eux ! Tout le monde te prendrait pour une folle si tu te mettais à crier sous tous les toits que la magie existait.

.

- Mais pour mon père ?

.

- Nous allons aller le voir très bientôt, pour le prévenir. Ce sera dur, mais il finira bien par admettre la vérité quand tu iras chercher ton matériel scolaire à Londres ! Beaucoup d'autres jeunes passent par là en ce moment. Je ne peux pas t'en dire beaucoup plus pour le moment, je vais te laisser dormir ; mais nous nous voyons demain. Tu peux repartir maintenant.

.

- Mais comment repartir si je ne sais même pas comment je suis arrivée ? Vous ne pouvez pas me laisser comme ça ! C'était quoi ces oiseaux qui m'ont attaqué ? Et comment je vais aller à Londres ? Et qu'est-ce que je vais faire dans votre école ? Et pourquoi est-ce que ça m'arrive à moi ?

.

Toutes les questions se mélangeaient dans sa tête et elle se sentait vraiment devenir folle, aussi imaginative qu'elle pouvait être.

L'homme se contenta de répondre calmement :

.

-Tu n'es jamais vraiment partie.

.

Il murmura alors des mots incompréhensibles et Hayley se retrouva au beau milieu de sa chambre, allongée sur le tapis, éberluée.

Avait-elle rêvé ? Il était à présent minuit. Lorsqu'elle se pencha à sa fenêtre, l'arbre lumineux avait disparu. Tout était calme, et elle finit par s'endormir.

.

.

.

* * *

.

DEBOUT LA DEDANS ! Toujours la même chose, son père, le matin, l'ouverture des volets de force, la lumière qui pique les yeux. Lorsqu'elle fut vraiment réveillée, son père était déjà parti et elle était seule. Elle décida d'aller prendre son petit-déjeuner. Bacon frit et omelette, posée devant un documentaire sur les oposums, un matin comme les autres en somme.

.

Mais on en vint à sonner à la porte. Ni une ni deux, Hayley était levée et partait ouvrir. Elle savait déjà qui elle trouverait devant celle-ci. En effet, elle se retrouva devant le sorcier de son rêve, Piotr, qui avait revêtu un costume mauve irisé, qui détonnait au milieu des pavillons du quartier et de ses habitants, habitués à des ensembles bien plus sobres.

.

Il avait un sourire sur les lèvres, silencieux, et lui tendait une lettre en parchemin, qui avait pale allure.

.

- Attrape donc ma fille, lui conseilla-t'il.

.

Hayley prit à son tour un sourire moqueur. Du parchemin ! Alors c'était bien vrai, ces sorciers vivaient toujours à l'ancienne, éclairés à la bougie et découvrant tout juste l'eau courante. L'histoire d'Harry Potter lui paraissait tellement absurde, quand elle pensait à tout ce qu'aurait pu faire ne serait-ce qu'une simple arme à feu à Voldemort, ou comment Harry et Hermione, pourtant élevés dans un univers moldu n'essayaient même pas d'introduire un seul objet de technologie moldue à Poudlard. Pourtant ils devaient bien écouter de la musique ! Regarder des cassettes, ou n'importe quoi !

Mais depuis qu'elle savait que le récit avait été inventé par des sorciers, cela prenait un peu de son sens. Bienvenue au Moyen-Age.

.

Elle saisit alors la lettre, et qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle se mit à miroiter, avant de se métamorphoser en une feuille d'imprimerie des plus modernes, fraichement imprimée !

.

Elle se mit à essayer de lire, mais les phrases semblaient tout juste se former et jouer entre elles au fil des lignes, les mots sautant les uns au dessus des autres, tourbillonnants.

- Elles s'adaptent au lecteur, l'informa le Directeur, nouvelle invention de l'Industrie Du Hibou, c'est un parchemin Miremage.

Les phrases semblaient se stabiliser, et prendre une jolie couleur dorée (sa préférée). Elle commença à lire :

_._

_._

_COLLEGE DE CLIFFWOOD, ÉCOLE DE SORCELLERIE_

_Directeur, Piotr Jekev _

_Chef du conseil des Enchanteurs, Chevalier de l'ordre de Merlin_

_._

_._

_Chère Mrs Petterwell,_

_Toutes mes félicitations pour votre admission à Cliffwood, vous êtes différente, et je suis sure que votre vie en tant que sorcière vous apportera tout ce dont vous rêverez ! La rentrée est fixée au 1er septembre. Vous serez attendue voie 4/9 à la gare de Kingcross à 8h précises._

_Dans le but de pouvoir suivre les cours de PREMIÈRE ANNÉE, merci de vous munir des artefacts suivants :_

_._

_LISTE DE VÊTEMENTS dont tout élève devra être nécessairement équipé :_

_1) Une cape d'apprenti sorcier noire, à pinces en peau de dragon._

_2) Une paire de gants protecteurs en peau de basilic._

_3) Trois robes de travail aux normes en cours dans l'école. Toutes devront comporter un porte écusson._

_4) Une tenue de sport multi-usages à réticulation interne_

_._

_FOURNITURES_

_1)Une baguette format standard. Nous vous recommandons toute fois d'éviter les modèles de grande surface et de vous la procurer chez un artisan baguetier._

_2)Un chaudron en laiton de taille moyenne, spécial premier cycle._

_3)Un couteau à lame d'argent._

_4)Une calculatrice scientifique PREMIER CYCLE_

_5)3 cahiers ETUDES de l'Industrie Du Hibou_

_6)Le nécessaire pour écrire (plume ou stylo)_

_._

_Vos manuels vous seront prétés en début d'année, aussi prévoyez un magiepaiement d'une valeur de 50 gallions à l'ordre de l'agent comptable du collège Cliffwood._

_Nous vous rappelons en outre que les élèves peuvent posséder un animal de compagnie qui sera SOIT un chat, SOIT un rongeur (rat, écureuil...)._

_Les crapaux et autres reptiles ainsi que les hiboux sont strictement interdits dans l'enceinte de l'établissement._

_._

_Magiquement votre,_

_Shanon Snipers, secrétaire en chef du COLLEGE CLIFFWOOD._

_._

_._

Hayley ne savait pas quoi en penser... Voilà que ce que des milliers de jeunes avaient espéré lui arrivait à elle ! Mais les choses semblaient différentes de ce qu'elle avait pu lire sur Poudlard.

En effet, les choses étaient différentes. D'abord, le monde sorcier avait changé. Les premiers supermarchés magiques étaient apparus et menaçaient les traditionnelles échoppes du Chemin de Traverse. Sauf pour les baguettes : même si des modèles grand public se trouvaient de plus en plus dans les grandes surface, leur qualité restait médiocre et elles perdaient toute activité magique au bout de quelques années.

Les livres, eux, étaient reliés sur du papier moldu, après une décision du ministère de la magie. Ce qui était en soi, beaucoup plus commode à déchiffrer que des vieux grimoires qui tombaient en lambeaux. Cependant, par nostalgie du bon vieux temps, certains avaient été ensorcelés avec un sortilège odorant permettant au lecteur de choisir à sa guise l'odeur qu'il voudrait donner au papier : du parchemin neuf, à d'autres odeurs moins recommandables.

On avait adopté de plus le stylo à encre antitache, qui s'effaçait à la demande et dont la réserve en encre pouvait durer plusieurs mois durant. Il en existait ainsi des modèles allant du plus quelconque en plastique aux stylos en or blanc habillement travaillés, par collaboration avec des gobelins, et dont l'élégance témoignait d'une haute position sur l'échelle sociale.

Et on trouvait tout ça chez Spearow&Drops, une filiale de l'Industrie du Hibou.

_._

* * *

_ALORS ? :)  
_


End file.
